The invention relates to a tangential drive for a spinning or twisting machine equipped on both sides of the machine with a plurality of spindles. The spindles are combined into several groups in the longitudinal direction of the machine. One tangential belt respectively is assigned as the drive which moves along both sides of the machine and for which deflecting guides are provided for the deflection from one side of the machine to the other.
In the case of a known construction of the initially mentioned type, disclosed in German Published Examined Application (DE-A) 36 39 747, the tangential belts of the adjacent groups are guided by means of the deflecting guides such that the moving paths of the tangential belts overlap in the longitudinal direction of the machine.
An object of the invention is to improve a tangential belt drive of the initially mentioned type.
This object is achieved in that the tangential belts of adjacent groups are guided by means of deflecting guides in such a manner that, outside the moving paths enclosed by the tangential belts, space is left for the housing of machine frames.
By means of this development, it becomes possible to use endlessly produced tangential belts and to mount them as endless belts since these tangential belts do not move around a machine frame. As a result, gluing processes during the mounting or the replacing of a tangential belt may be avoided. Servicing is therefore significantly simplified. In addition, this type of an endless belt has no joint so that the running behavior is improved.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that their own separate deflecting guides are assigned to the tangential belts of the individual groups. As a result, the mounting and particularly the replacing of an individual tangential belt can be simplified since, in this case, the tangential belts of the adjacent groups may remain in their position.
In a further development of the invention, a drive shaft is provided which extends through in the longitudinal direction of the machine and carries driving disks of which one respectively is assigned to a tangential belt of a group of spindles in a section extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the machine. As a result, it is ensured that all groups run synchronously in any operating condition. In an expedient embodiment, it is further provided that the driving disks are each applied directly to the tangential belt and that, in the travel direction of the tangential belt, guide rollers are arranged in front of and behind the driving disks, the shafts of these guide rollers extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine. The tangential belt is therefore rotated and guided around its shaft in the area of the driving disks in such a manner that a sufficient frictional effect is obtained with respect to the driving disk having a horizontal shaft, while all other deflecting guides as well as the spindles are arranged with vertical shafts.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that a tension roller is assigned to each tangential belt in a section extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the machine. In this case, it is further provided that the tension roller deflects the tangential belt to the other section extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the machine, and in that one machine frame is arranged in the area between two opposite deflecting rollers. Thus, in a simple manner, sufficient space is created for being able to house machine frames outside the interior enclosed by the moving paths of the tangential belts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.